Daddy's Turn
by SavsHeatherly
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO MY OTHER YOUNG JUSTICE FANFICTION! *Young Justice FanFic* Wally has a baby with Dick's adopted sister (Bruce's Daughter). But what happens when the girls of the team go on a special mission and the guys have to watch Carlynne? Will they make it through the week? Please Review!


"Cayan time to get up!" I heard my mom yell through the door. It's only been two months since I had Carlynne, why do I have go to school? As I walked to the bathroom, I hear my daughter start to wake up. Oh, gosh, when can I have some peace!? I go to the nursery at my house. There's three nurseries all in all, one here at my parent's house, one at Wally's house, and one at the cave. All of the sudden, my phone starts to ring. Wally.

"Hey, how's Carlynne?"

"Good. Just woke up. Hey, did you want me to bring her to the cave after school?"

"YES!"

"'Kay. I'll bring her. Love you, babe!"

"Love you, too."

At this point, Carlynne was screaming her head off. "Cayan,come get your freakin' baby!" Damian yelled.

"I am! Gosh, Butthole!"

As I went downstairs, I ran into Dick gelling his hair.

"Can't you do that in your room?" I asked.

"Can't you not have sex, get pregnant, have a kid that keeps me up until 5:00 in the morning when I have to wake up at 7:00?" He retorted. I rolled my eyes and walked past him. As I get to the nursery, I notice Mom beat me to it. And I still haven't gone to the bathroom.

Dick's POV

Why? I have a mathletes tournament today and Carlynne decided that last night she was going to cry ALL. NIGHT. LONG. I thought being an uncle would be fun right? Teach your niece how to shoot hoops right? No. Well, no unless, your sister decides to wake up and change the kid's dirty freakin diaper.

"Hey Artie. Did Dad tell you whats goin on?"

"Lemme guess. All us girls are gonna be gone for like a week on a mission and you're worried Wally's gonna kill Carly?"

"And thats why we're best friends!" We laughed as we walked to our lockers. As we walked to math class, we past the mathletes practice room. Dick was on the stage writing some weird equation on the smart board. We turned in to Mrs. Buford's math class. We sat down and got our math book out. As I turned to page 485, Artemis slipped me a piece of paper. "THUNDER THIGHS BUFORD STRIKES AGAIN!" I thought it was hilarious, and apparently, so did Artie.

"Ms. Crock, Ms. Wayne!? Give me that paper."

"Okay!" said Artie, stifling a giggle.

"THUNDER THIGHS BUFORD STRIKES AGAIN!?" Mrs. Buford shrieks in embarassment. Everyone laughed.

"Artemis Crock, Detention!" Artie groaned. I giggled.

The rest of the day went by with a blur. Before I knew it, I was getting in my Beetle and driving back to my house to pick up Carlynne. After I buckled her in, I drive to the cave. Wally ran up to me.

"How's my Carly Alliece? Have been good for mommy?" He says to Carlynne as he picks her up. He walks to the kitchen where M'gann is making cookies.

"And this is where Miss M makes all her awesome food!" Wally announces as he shows Carlynne the kitchen.

"Oh, lemme see her!" M'gann says as she approaches Wally and Carlynne.

"Here, just hold her head up." Wally said as he handed Carlynne to M'gann."Wally, did Dad tell you whats goin on on Saturday?" I asked him.

"Yeah, all the girls are going on a weeklong mission. why?"

"Well, did you want to watch Carlynne?"

"What if we have to go on a mission or something ASAP an-

"WALLY!DO YOU WANT TO OR NO!?"

"YES!Gosh babe, you'd think it was something important!" He says. I give him my best batglare. which, is THE best, seeing as how I taught dad that.

"I was just kidding, gosh!" Wally says fake defensively.

WALLY'S POV

The girls left an hour ago. and we have a few problems.

"How the heck do you change a diaper!?" I asked no one in particular.

"I dont know! Cayan never taught me!" Robin replied.

"Aqualad, do YOU know how to change a diaper?"

"I am sorry, Kid Flash; But no."

"Roy?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO!Dont know how and never will!" Red Arrow said.

"Super boy?"

"Why bother?"

This is gonna be tougher than i thought. We're gonna have to call in the big guys.

"You want us to change her diaper!?" Uncle Barry asked.

"Wellllll, none of us know how soooooooo-

"I know how." Wow. Bats just volunteered to change Carlynne's diaper? He must be used to being a grandpa.

"Where's the salad tongs?" Bats asked.

"Uhhhhh, Why?" Robin replied.

"You'll see." Batman retorted. Roy pointed to the third drawer. not there.

"WHERE IS IT?" Batman demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Robin yelled. The rest of us just shrugged. Batman and Uncle Barry and Aquaman started scouring the cave looking for a measly pair of freakin salad tongs.

"Why dont you just call M'gann?" I suggested. Everyone stopped and at that moment everyone stopped and I thought they were going to kill me. After a few seconds (that felt like hours), Robin called M'gann. no answer.

"I know! I'll get the diaper off. Aquaman, you spray her off. Batman, you find a clean diaper. Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy make Carlynne a bottle. Kaldur and Roy, find her a pasci and her rabbie (bunny)." Uncle Barry said, and automatically everyone went off to do what he said.

DICK'S POV

I am a mathelete, a detective, and a gymnast. But I cant even figure out how to make a freakin baby bottle.

"Six teaspoons of formula." I poured in what was 6 teaspoons.

"Fill bottle to 10 millileters with water. Then microwave for 1 minute and 30 seconds." I filled the bottle with water then i put the bottle in for 5 minutes, because the microwave is all screwed up and that's the least amount of time it'll go to. After that me, Superboy and KF went to check on Aquaman and the Flash.

"Hold her still!" Flash was yelling.

"Welll, I have to support her head, so i cant hold her in front of me!" Aquaman retorted. Flash got the diaper off, but Aquaman couldn't quite figure out how to spray Carly.

"well, I dont want to hurt her!"

"Just spray her you idiot!" And just as Flash said that something blew up in the kitchen and water went EVERYWHERE.

"What the heck was that?" Flash asked, ignoring the fact he was completely soaked and was holding a 2 month old baby in his arms. Luckily, KF caught Carlynne before she could hit the floor. I ran into the kitchen and the ENTIRE microwave was charred. and so was the bottle.

"Robin! How long did you put it in for!?" Batman asked me.

"five minutes... but, i was planning on taking it out after a minute and a half but i got distracted by Aquaman and Flash screaming and and and- AQUAMAN GOT THE CARPET WET!" I said.

"Hey, I found her pasci and her rabbie but her bunny's soaked... " Kaldur trailed off.

"Well, we cant put it in the dryer, beacause thats broken, so our best bet is to let it sundry." KF stated.

"It's raining, KF." I told him.

"Now what?" KF replied.

WALLY'S POV

Carlynne 'slept' with me last night. If you call 'sleep' crying and tossing and turning all night. Uncle Barry was already awake and made breakfast and a bottle on the stove for Carly.

"So bud, how's being a dad treating ya?"

"It's really fun. You should try it sometime." Uncle Barry laughed.

"She's a beaut." He says.

"Yeah. Looks just like her mom."

"You know, you're really lucky to have them. the girls I mean." He tells me.

"I wouldn't trade it for the world."


End file.
